


A Series of Spider-y Events

by ADreamer67



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Dead May Parker (Spider-Man), Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Not Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Peter Parker Meets the Avengers, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Tony Stark, Sensory Overload, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2019-10-28 16:00:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17790419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ADreamer67/pseuds/ADreamer67
Summary: A bunch of unrelated drabbles, mostly irondad & spiderson because why notPrompts accepted?? Possibly?? (If anyone wants I mean :PPP) (If someone takes me up on this I do reserve the right to say no tho :P)





	1. This is not how this was supposed to go

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the intern excuse is out the window

The rogues were back.  
  
Honestly, Tony wasn’t even sure how he felt anymore. It had been three long years since the infamous ‘civil war’ that was less a civil war and more everyone versus Tony, and now they were back. Sitting in the common room, relaxing like old times. For the most part. Tony was wound tighter than a spring, though he forced his posture to be relaxed and had a practiced easy smile on his face. Partly because it was hard to breath normally in the same room as Steve, and partly because it was around an hour and a half until he’d have to explain a certain... development that had occurred since the rogues left.  
  
Tony cast a nervous glance at his watch for the fourth time in ten minutes. 2:03 pm. Peter would get home at about 3:50. He sighed internally. Maybe he should get this over with now so Peter wouldn’t be too overwhelmed by questions when he arrived, even though he had told Peter what to expect when he came home, sending him off to school that morning. “Guys,” Tony started, his voice cracking nervously. He cleared his throat, eyes fixed on his watch, as he started again. “There’s something we need to talk about.”

The reaction was immediate. Eyes snapped to Tony's face, bodies tensed, and a few Avengers even grasped for weapons that weren't there. "Woah, hey, calm down!" Tony said, raising his hands in a placating gesture. "It's nothing dangerous, I promise." He trailed off here, unsure how to explain that he was kind of sort of a father now.

"So?" Natasha said, raising an eyebrow and crossing her arms across her chest.

Tony swallowed, bringing a hand up and scrubbing his forehead. “So, the thing is… I have an intern coming by…”

FRIDAY chose that moment to break into the conversation.  “Boss, I have to interrupt. Peter has arrived home from school and appears to be in great distress.” FRIDAY said politely, a hint of worry hidden in her computer-generated voice. Tony jumped to his feet, ignoring the Avengers’ confusion.

“What? What’s wrong? Is he hurt?” Tony demanded, making his way toward the elevator. Before he got an answer, the elevator doors sprang open and a teenage boy threw himself out of the elevator and straight into Tony’s arms.

“Dad!” Peter cried, wrapping his arms around Tony and burying his face into the man’s shirt with a choking gasp. Tony returned the desperate hug immediately, the team scattered throughout the common room utterly forgotten as soon as he heard his kid’s sobs. Peter only ever called him Dad when he was half asleep, having a panic attack, or in pain, and it obviously wasn’t the first option, so something must be really wrong.

“Peter, what’s going on bud?” Tony asked, keeping his voice soft as he sank down to the sparkling hardwood floor, pulling Peter with him. The spiderling sobbed as Tony tried to keep the panic he was feeling from infiltrating his voice. “Kiddo, what’s wrong? Are you hurt? Did something happen at school? Talk to me, buddy, I can’t help if you don’t tell me what’s wrong.”

“E… e-lev… lev-en,” Peter gasped out through his tears, and Tony understood immediately.

“FRIDAY, active the Eleven Protocol,” Tony whispered, and instantly the lights snapped off. Several Avengers made small exclamations in surprise, causing Peter to whimper. “Quiet!” Tony whisper snapped, turning his head to glare into the darkness toward the team he had only just remembered, before his attention was focused back onto his kid. “Better, kiddo?” he whispered as quietly as he could. Peter nodded into the man’s chest, sobs dying down. “Good,” Tony soothed, shifting Peter in his grip. “I’m gonna pick you up now, and we’re gonna go to your room and get you in bed, okay?”

Tony moved so that one arm was tucked under Peter’s knees and the other was curled around his back, and stood as slowly and carefully as he could. Peter leaned his head against Tony’s shoulder as the man moved into the elevator, leaning up against the wall once he entered in order to help him support the boy’s weight. Quickly, the elevator doors opened onto the already darkened floor, and Tony carried Peter through their small living area and into his room, thankful that Peter hadn’t remembered to close his door that morning or he would have had to put the boy down to open it.

Tony gently laid Peter onto his bed and tucked him under the covers, smoothing back his hair with a gentle touch. “You go to sleep, kiddo,” Tony whispered, pulling the covers up to Peter’s chin and hesitating, standing over him and contemplating planting a kiss on his forehead. Deciding it would be too weird, Tony settled for a gentle ruffle of the spiderling’s hair before he turned to go.

“Thank you,” Peter whispered as Tony started to ease the bedroom door shut.

“No problem, buddy,” Tony whispered back, a small, fond smile on his lips. “Just get feeling better.” He closed the door as quietly as he could before whispering to FRIDAY, “soundproof his room, one hundred percent, and let me know the minute he wakes up.”

“Got it, Boss,” FRIDAY said at a normal volume as the lights came back on. Tony stood still for a moment, leaning back against the wall with a groan.

“I have to explain this to them now, don’t I, baby girl?” Tony complained, rubbing his forehead.

“Afraid so, Boss,” FRIDAY said back, her tone light and slightly amused. “You might want to hurry back down to clear this up.”

Tony sighed deeply as he crossed the room, resigned to his fate. He folded his arms and schooled his face into a hard mask as the elevator stopped on the common floor. Sticking his hands in his pockets as the elevator doors sprang open, Tony walked out with casual confidence and ignored all the eyes on him. He went to the kitchen and casually grabbed a cup of coffee, because the stuff was brewing at all hours in the tower and he needed something to do with his hands.

Clint spoke first. “Your intern calls you Dad.” he deadpanned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks for reading!! <3
> 
> Sorry this was so short, I wasn't sure where I could cut it off if I kept going
> 
>  
> 
> Edit - people actually like my stupid crap what the heck I forgot to tag this as my first marvel piece ever this is insane thank you thank you thank you everyone who read this and left kudos or commented I’m actually freaking out


	2. When the universe is lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So I blame reading too much Angst™ for this I swear I was gonna write some fluff (and don't worry that fluff is still coming)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For some weird reason some people actually liked my weird impulse-post
> 
> So yeah let's do another thing because why not!
> 
> I was writing some real nice fluffy stuff but then I read a ton of angsty stuff (as previously mentioned) and so I decided to write some angst with a thread of happiness thrown in at the end to make myself feel better because everything I write is self indulgent really

Tony Stark had lost.

Tony Stark had lost the universe.

Because that stupid, smart, cheerful, non stop pop culture referencing kid?

That was his universe. His entire universe. Crumpling to dust under his hands.

His universe.

 

No one knew Tony had lost his universe. They expected him to talk and plan and do something, anything, to throw on a smile and make battle plans and function like everyone else in the compound was. They berated him for withdrawing, pointed out he hadn't lost anyone ("look, Pepper, Rhodey, and Happy are right there!"). That was true. He didn't lose anyone. What he lost was so much more than anyone.

What Tony Stark lost was his universe.

 

Happy knew Tony lost his universe. Happy came to him, quietly, five days after Tony's arrival back to earth, five days after all the frustration thrown his way because no one understood why he couldn't function. The usually emotionally constipated, sarcastic forehead of security cried, and told Tony he missed him too. He didn't name any names. He didn't have to. The him was obvious. Only one him could leave such a big hole behind.

 

Tony drifted. Pepper and Rhodey knew, Happy had told them, in whispers, about a genius kid from Queens. They tried to talk to Tony, but they didn't know him. They didn't know the kid. They didn't understand that Tony lost his universe. (Oh, so many people calling him Tony in so many different tones of voice, when all he wanted to hear was one chipper voice calling him Mister Stark)

 

Someone was talking. No, yelling. Tony blinked, the world swimming into focus for the first time since his universe had crumbled away (had it been a week? Two? Since this universe had been lost?). Steve was yelling at him.

"Get your head in the game, Stark! Some of us have people we want to get back! Stop wallowing in your guilt and help us, because it's been over a week now and we have nothing! We need your brain!"

Tony lifted an eyebrow, feeling his walls raise, his defenses come up, his internal cannons arming. Inside, he was broken, but he was used to fighting while broken. And every conversation was a battle without his universe. "So I'm a last resort now, Spangles? I'm hurt." He let the words sink in a bit, let Steve's irritation grow, and then broke back in before the super soldier could get a word in. This was the playing field where he was a master—the battleground of words. He knew just how to speak, how to inflect, how to pause here and there, how to distract distract distract, always distract. "Anyways, what're we working with here?"

Steve glared. "If you came to any briefings, you'd know." Tony didn't respond. This was tiring already (how _tired_ he was). He might be the master, but he was faltering, his walls were crumbling at the edges (fading into ashes in his arms, begging " _please, Mister Stark_ "), and he was coming apart at the seems, unsure how to be human anymore. (The universe is how we exist, how does Tony exist when his universe is gone?) He didn't want to battle, didn't have the strength to push up his walls and keep his facade, but he had to, he wasn't sure what else he could do. His walls were what was keeping him standing and if he let them break he would fall so far down he didn't know if he would ever stand up again.

Tony listened listlessly while Steve talked, explaining the plan, following just a half step behind toward the room where the rest of the Avengers who were still there were waiting, plus a blue cybernetic alien and an overgrown anthropomorphic raccoon. Steve opened the door, and Tony stepped inside, longing to leave, longing to return to his lab, where he had been hiding since he got back, aimlessly building devices meant to protect and sketching plans for weapons he forgot halfway through because his mind was with a pile of ash on a faraway planet. He blinked (was someone speaking?) and deflected, always deflected. Yes, get everyone bristling at him, get everyone angry at him, angry he could do. Pushing buttons and slamming up shields of sarcasm was second nature now. He could deal with angry.

Plans were made, arguments were had, and Tony drifted, longing for a certain, ever cheerful voice to fill his ears, babbling about Star Wars or nothing at all. Tony nodded and said something sarcastic, he didn't know what. The room was staring at him, in confusion, which was funny because hadn't he been making perfect sense?

He felt something wet on his face and lifted a hand to touch his wet cheek. Oh. He was crying.

Oh.

Tony Stark was crying.

Silent tears slipped down his face in a slow flood, and he could feel his walls fall down as his team stared in confusion and concern, watching Tony Stark finally break. With a sob, the infallible billionaire sank to the floor, (just like _he_ had, billions of galaxies away) folding in on himself. No one understood what was happening as Tony Stark shook and sobbed, no one except a certain blue alien, who simply pursed her lips and waited for the storm to pass.

"What's... Happening?" Steve asked, watching the man he considered emotionless and callous tremble on the floor.

"It is only to be expected," Nebula said mildly. "Any sane person would eventually break after the tragic loss of their child in front of their eyes."

Jaws dropped. The entire room turned to face Nebula.

"You didn't know?" She asked, confused. "You didn't know he had a son?"

Clint and Natasha exchanged surprised glances. Steve opened and closed his mouth. Bruce twisted his shirt in his fingers. Thor stared at the ceiling. Scott Lang looked away. Rocket just looked bored. Understanding washed over Rhodey's face.

"Oh." Rhodey said, scrubbing at his face. "Yeah, that... That would explain it."

"You knew?" Natasha said, whirling to face him.

Colonel Rhodes sighed. "Sort of. I knew of him."

Before anyone could say anything else, Tony's sobs quieted, and then he was pushing himself up. His eyes were red and his face was puffy and he was embarrassed beyond belief, but his eyes were more focused then they had been since Peter had... gone. He wasn't quite ready to use the 'd word' yet. Even in his head.

"You with us?" Rhodey asked, concerned.

"I am now." Tony said, sighing.

"What was he like?" Steve's voice broke the silence.

Tony looked up from the floor at the unexpected question. Natasha glared at Steve, expecting Tony to break down again, but instead a small smile trembled at the edges of the billionaires lips. "What was he like?" Tony paused, letting the question settle in the air, letting it expand until it filled the room, let the silence grow until everyone else was sure that the billionaire was now lost in his own memories, before he spoke.

"He was... brilliant. Smartest kid I'd ever met, smarter than me, I'm sure. So eager to please, always wanted to help, desperate to prove himself even though he certainly didn't need to prove anything to me." Tony gave a soft sigh and pushed his hand through his hair. "And he loved people with every fiber of his being. Helping people was his lifeblood, even at the expense of himself. He considered himself a burden, though, tried to bury all of his problems all the time, to put everyone before him again and again even when he desperately needed help. He never stopped talking, always bouncing from one topic to another like a spring, and he was never still either, even asleep. He was... you could almost say... the epitome of life. And he was so  _good_ , so darn  _good_. I-he... he shouldn't-he didn't, I should've..." Tony trailed off, a small sob making it past his lips.

"What was his name?" Bruce asked, meeting his fellow science bro's bloodshot eyes.

Tony shook at the question. The thought of uttering his name, when he was gone... when he couldn't be there to laugh and look up with those shining eyes so full of trust it  _hurt_... it felt like the stab wound in his side being opened anew. But he made himself look up anyway, made himself take a breath, and then another. If he couldn't even say the name of his universe, _his kid_ , how was he going to handle being strong and fighting with so much on the line? So he spoke. The name passed his lips, softer than a whisper, but easily heard in the silent room. It cast the occupants into an even deeper silence, like an ancient spell. " _Peter._ "

"Let's win this fight, then. We're getting Tony's kid back. We're getting Peter."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who said the last line? Up to the reader ;)
> 
> I might not post stuff for a while because I want to get a few chapters ahead in writing so I can have a more regular schedule with posting? Since this was an impulse post I had absolutely nothing written for the future except for what I posted so yeah. Shouldn't be more than a week and half because I don't want to disappoint people and I for one, HATE waiting for stories to update although believe me I get it that people have lives outside of writing, I do too as much as I wish I didn't. Doing nothing but writing all day (and reading fanfiction on the side of course) would be awesome.
> 
> Also I feel like the ending was rushed and I'm terribly sorry for that  
>  


	3. Announcement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An announcement about this story -- please read!

First of all, I wanted to say I'm sorry for not posting when I said I would. I've kind of lost interest in coming up with a bunch of drabbles, and my other story (and also life *cough cough*) are taking up most of my time.

I'm writing this to let anyone who's been following know, I'm probably not going to write any more for this, and I don't want to leave anyone hanging indefinitely, I hate it when people do that to stories without warning, and I can't keep up with two stories and once and keep up a consistent update schedule

 

Thanks for reading this story, though. I'm sorry there won't be any more, or at least I'm not planning any for now. 


End file.
